


落海日记

by holicccccc



Category: FP - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 04:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holicccccc/pseuds/holicccccc
Summary: #悖德恋爱   叔侄关系#脐橙  吃醋#注意避雷  感谢观看





	落海日记

**Author's Note:**

> #悖德恋爱 叔侄关系  
> #脐橙 吃醋  
> #注意避雷 感谢观看

对于所有高中生来说，考试日是最让人焦头烂额的，特别还是在夏天这种烧烤式日子里，动脑的时候感觉脑袋都在像蒸蛋糕一样发烘膨胀。韩王浩今天还有最后一场英语考试，这是他最头痛的一科。  
敲铃象征着解放，他慢条斯理地走出考场背上了他的包，在众目睽睽下把打包好行李的拖箱拎下楼。没错，他的确扛着他的小行李箱到考场了。

下楼前他给来接他的叔叔打了电话。

“我考完试啦，你在哪里等我啊”  
“出门口右转，我今天自己开车来”

叔叔说，考完试就带他跟自己去出差。出发的日子正好跟韩王浩考试日最后一天撞在一起了，韩王浩养父母还担心着会不会太赶。

“不会赶不会赶，我把行李收好，叫叔叔那天来接我就好啦！”

韩王浩笑嘻嘻地给母亲揉揉肩，借意从母亲这里开始施软计下手，希望两老快快同意。

“相赫啊，这真的不会麻烦吗”  
“我无所谓，反正我晚上到度假村就行”

他的叔叔在视频里还在忙着看文件，不看他。

“叔叔，就这样定吧，叔叔晚安！” 

韩王浩捧着他的ipad挂断了电话，匆匆亲了母亲一口就回了房开始收拾行李。

出了校门之后，他很容易就找到了李相赫的车。他轻敲着李相赫这边的窗，在通话中的李相赫给他开了后箱放行李。小家伙三下两下就蹦跶上了车，迎面吹来的冷气捎走身体上所有夏季的信号，凉快地让大爷恨不得调低座椅就先睡上一觉享受室内的秋天。  
他的两颗纽扣全部解开掉，额头渗出的汗液沿着脸庞溜着肌肤的滑滑梯坠入锁骨以下的深渊。

“小朋友，考得怎么样”

李相赫挂了电话给他系好安全带，要不是这里人多口杂，他就要品咂那块正被注视着从没有被标记过的颈肉，湿淋淋的肌肤像是被淋浴过的琥珀般润滑。

“我最近已经很努力在学英语了，应该，有进步吧”  
趁李相赫起身准备去开车，他扣着男人的脖子偷了一个吻。  
“你就不怕被同学看见”  
“我忍不住啊，叔叔”  
李相赫快速地驶出停车位，身边的皮孩子正侧过身子看自己驾驶。  
“我太想你啦”

李相赫今晚有个商会，国内几大豪商就聚在海边的度假村里。没见过海的韩王浩从下车开始就保持高度兴奋的状态，拿出手机拍拍不远处的海景给母亲。他一边在等着李相赫check in，一边软绵绵地窝在大厅沙发里跟母亲视频通话。

“叔叔要带我下海里玩了，我还没见过海呢”  
“妈妈不要担心我，这段时间不用再打电话来啦”  
“叔叔能照顾好我的^^”

李相赫带他上去房间，离商会开始还有两个小时，一路风尘奔波过来的两个人都累了，一个倒在床上，另一个则倒在他叔叔的胸膛上。

“乖，我先洗澡，等等要换一件西装去”

李相赫胡乱地揉揉小孩的头发，轻声嘀咕地哄着他，咬他敏感的耳垂。

浴室的高顶灯正对焦着浴缸，李相赫放了满一盆水，整个人融末在多彩的泡泡里，半闭半阖着的眼睛在泡沫里看见了水花。整个浴室在环绕播放着France kissing，他全然不知道男孩推门进来了走到他旁边，直到埋没在泡沫里的下巴被扣出空气，他才开始睁开眼与男孩接吻，他似乎预料到孩子王会干这种事，还是禁了口快三个月的男孩。

他正被男孩俯身的阴影笼罩，那是烈日下的树荫，乘凉的李相赫抬头就看见了青年的酮体，白的嫩的，胸前的两滴红墨在绽放开越染越深。

没有任何一个农夫能抗拒娇艳的玫瑰。

李相赫撑起身体去啃咬，韩王浩的手在颤巍巍地发抖，吃得开心的叔叔辈又心疼又想笑。他松开了嘴，向韩王浩勾勾手，邀请他一起到梦幻的泡泡世界里。韩王浩背着他，享受着李相赫给他搓着背，满身都是温馨的味道。他暗自开始在不见底的水里探着李相赫的腿，沿着之前一路向上，摸到了他叔叔的宝贝。

李相赫无奈地松开他想套弄的手。

“先别闹，我准备出去了”

他趴在浴缸看着李相赫擦身穿衣，连打着领带他都能看着入迷。

“我跟妈妈说了，你要带我下海玩的”  
李相赫理好自己的头发戴上眼镜，回身去亲吻乖乖趴在池边的韩王浩。  
“今晚有的是时间”  
他在韩王浩湿润的散发着香的额头落下承诺的印记。  
“王浩应该要做好从浪里下不来的准备”

操，这是赤裸裸的挑衅，他跟他叔叔今晚这梁子是杠下了。

韩王浩又泡了十分钟才起身去穿衣服，他玩了好一会手机，肚子开始在饿着咕咕叫。他学着李相赫在浴室整理自己那样将自己整好。吊带袜夹在长袜上，白净规矩的衬衫是在成人礼前买的，只在那次穿过一次，今天也带来了。下午李相赫开车的时候，他偷偷瞟到在等红绿灯的时候李相赫会盯着他双开的扣子。

叔叔，应该是不喜欢我不扣上纽扣。

于是他将扣子完完整整地扣好，系的是棕色的领结，是从家里，李相赫房间里偷过来穿的，他从行李箱里找出他许久没用上的小皮鞋穿好，将桌上未喝完的半杯柠檬水喝完。

度假村今晚被承包商都承包起来了，韩王浩到餐厅简简单单吃了一点面食，意大利面里的辣椒冲得他嘶嘶地倒吸凉气，他喝了杯冰可乐想要解辣，到卫生间照了镜子，红润的嘴巴就跟上了口红一样。

他轻轻推开了会议大厅的门，里面形形色色的人在凌乱地交谈，东边一堆，西边又有一扎人，丝毫没人留意到青年的闯入。他在人群里找到了李相赫，他的叔叔正在高圆桌与另一位衣着火烈鸟红包臀裙的短发女性聊着天，他跟女人聊得很开心，举杯碰杯一饮而尽。

该死的，真不应该出门喝那杯柠檬水，酸味后劲够大的。

他在一边咬牙切齿地看着保密工作没做好的叔叔依旧跟她谈笑风生，在女人准备掏出手机交换联系方式的同时，韩王浩再也忍不住了，于是他不知不觉走到李相赫身边。

“叔叔”

恶作剧的孩子得逞了，因为他看到李相赫关掉了社交软件锁了屏幕，甚至还转头问自己有没有去吃东西。

“我还没饱！”  
“我知道了，等等陪你再去吃点”

他牵着李相赫的衣袖，露出了只有孩童才拥有的笑容，用他最纯情洁白的灵魂去抗击一边可怜的女人。  
她也不恼，甚至还夸赞李相赫的小侄子可爱。韩王浩甚至没有愧疚感与罪恶感，在李相赫旁边听完他们最后的商业会谈。他装作怯怯地带着韩王浩出去了，出了门却拐向通往客房的右边，而不是左边的餐厅。

“王浩今晚吃了多少，满嘴都是汽水味呢”  
“怎么嘴巴这么红，偷了我的领带还偷了你妈妈的口红吗”  
李相赫几乎是轻摔地将韩王浩扔到床上，弹起了几厘米高。  
“是意面太辣了！”  
李相赫抵着手指在他狡辩的嘴巴。

“你也可以很辣”

受到鼓舞的韩王浩将他叔往床头边推，解开吊带任由它们垂在两边，他坐在李相赫腿上一颗一颗地解开他认真扣好的纽扣，领带还完整地绑在了脖子上。

今晚的他将自己包装成用格子礼品纸裹好的礼物。

他半褪了裤子，怼着李相赫半勃的性器就想坐下去，进了个伞头就受不住了，太干了，干枯的泥土轻踩就能碎开，他感觉自己也要粉碎了。他太急了，李相赫也看不下去将他翻下身来，一步一步来，没想到韩王浩第一步都不配合他，亲吻也躲着。

好酸好酸的味道。

李相赫知道韩王浩在恼着什么，他趴在韩王浩的身上舔抵着肿胀的乳尖，一边动着手在开拓下方疆域。手指啪啪地趴着股肉的声音在房间里清亮，他找到了韩王浩的敏感点，于是用手去碾压那块地带。  
他答应了韩王浩要带他下海玩的，现在才刚开始上浪。

韩王浩忍不住撑开他双腿，李相赫将他吊在半褪的裤子扔到一边，两根、三根手指地进入。他的手掐紧了李相赫的肩膀，首次高潮的时候汁水四溅。  
李相赫抬头起亲吻那霸道的灵魂，他也不再遮遮掩掩，跟韩王浩换了个位置。韩王浩抓着他的性器往自己外阴试探，太滑了，根本找不到入口。

“不着急”  
“慢慢找”

李相赫理顺了韩王浩的头发，在向初出茅庐的小生传授着丰富的理论经验。韩王浩慢慢地往下坐，仰起头的他就像春日交配的天鹅。他大张双腿，扶着李相赫的手开始上上下下地索取。

“叔叔”  
“你能不能再深一点”

李相赫如他所愿，拥抱着韩王浩就开始得寸进尺地挺腰抽插，下半身失守的感觉将韩王浩的理智都击碎，体内的欲望在不断的沸腾，他想他的相赫叔叔捏住他颤抖得发痛发痒的乳头。喊他的名字，喊他宝贝。  
他揽住了韩王浩想让他跟自己交融在一起，反正此刻已经大汗淋漓，化作夏日里最淫荡的一场雨又何妨。李相赫隔着鸡巴套儿在他怀里射精，抽出套时候啪嗒的一声让原本想说话的韩王浩闭上了嘴，羞耻感封缄着嗓眼。

“你今晚喝了多少柠檬水”  
“这么酸”

韩王浩捏着李相赫在坏笑在取闹他的脸。

“那，叔叔要不要给我一个漱口的机会”

李相赫耸耸肩，他想看韩王浩三个月里又学了什么坏本领。  
韩王浩弯下腰将叔叔最骄傲的阴茎完完全全吞没到喉里。

“王浩这么乖”  
“当然要给”

Fin.


End file.
